A New Beginning
by Daemon Elizabeth Productions
Summary: When you first come into a new town you're always the shinny new toy. They always pay attention to the new things. But they can't even figure out that one of their own is being beaten.
1. Prologue

Title: A New Beginning

Pairing: Embry and Bella

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance and Angst

Author: Daemon Elizabeth Productions, inc. ®

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. All rights reserved to Stephanie Meyer and her crew.

Prologue

He was turned away from them, hunched over his desk, engrossed in his Algebra book. He doesn't know what to do. His mind was racing out of control with thoughts of his destroyed home. Every day when he gets home, he gets beat by his drunken father. Scott Call, blames his son for the death of his wife- Embry's mother. He just can't get over the fact that his wife- Elizabeth- killed herself.

Embry has always wanted to get away from here, away from his dad, away from Forks. Instead of leaving and running away, he focuses on things he knows will help him get along with his dad: sports.

Embry is the quarter back of the varsity football team; captain of the wrestling team; and plays shortstop on the baseball team. Em knows if he plays sports, his father will leave him alone for awhile. Scott would even go to his games and meets sober. Eventually, as the seasons come to an end, the beatings will start again and the bruises will get bigger.

Embry has never been the kind of person to pray -especially to a god he didn't know existed- but lately he's been praying for a way out.

As if someone called his name, he looked up. Standing at the front of the room talking to the teacher, was the most beautiful girl- no women- he had ever saw. She had on pitch black, ripped skintight jeans, a Jack Danial's t-shirt, a leather jacket and brown combat boots. Her hair, long and blonde-with highlights of course- fell in loose waves. As if someone called her name, she also looked up. As her eyes met Embry's, he knew that she was the answer to his prayers.

"Class this is Isabella," Mr. Stewart, their Algebra teacher, announced. "She is new to the school and the community. I would appreciate it if you would give her, her space and respect." Isabella smiled and waved at everyone. As he looked at his dream come true, Embry smiled to himself, knowing she was his way out. Mr. Stewart handed Isabella a syllabus and other things to get signed and pointed her in the direction of the empty seat next to Embry. She walked over and sat down.

"Embry," he said holding out his hand.

"Bella," she replied, weakly, as she shook his hand.

___ 'What a wonderful new beginning,' _they both thought.

******To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter One

Title: A New Beginning

Pairing: Embry and Bella

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance and Angst

Author: Daemon Elizabeth Productions, inc. ®

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. All rights reserved to Stephanie Meyer and her crew.

Chapter One

She was beautiful. Anyone could see it. As soon as she walked through the door all eyes went to her. Even though it was obvious that she wasn't a natural blonde -with her brown roots showing- didn't mask the fact that she was beautiful.

As she sat down next to me I couldn't help but stare.

"Embry," I said holding out my hand.

"Bella," she replied, weakly, as she shook my hand.

As I heard her voice I couldn't help but smile. 'What a wonderful new beginning,' I thought to myself.

"Class," Mr. Stewart said bringing me out of my thoughts. "Take out your notes and we will get started on our lesson for today. Embry will you help Miss. Swan get situated, maybe let her borrow your notes for the chapter."

"No problem, Mr. S," I said, he rolled his eyes at my enthusiasm.

"He doesn't seem to like you," Bella whispered, as she took out her binder, which -on the cover- consisted of pictures of a boy who looked about two or three.

"Ah, it's no big deal," I told her with a smirk. "He can't get over the fact that I made captain and his son didn't."

She chuckled, "What sport?" She was in the process of getting out a few pieces of paper so she could take notes.

"Wrestling," I told her as I stole her binder to look at it. "Whose this? He's adorable. Is he your little brother?" I asked her and she looked surprised I even asked.

"No," she said looking at the little boy in the pictures with a fond expression. "His name is Bentley Ryan," she paused and ran a finger over his picture. I got butterflies and the intense look she held in her eyes as she looked at little Bentley. "He's my son."

"Oh," I said shocked.

She looked and me with those same intense brown eyes.

"You have a beautiful son," I said with a genuine smile. She smiled back and blushed.

"Thanks," she said.

"Does his father go to this school now too?" I asked her, hoping the answer would be no. I wanted to get to know this girl without a boyfriend getting in the way.

Something like anger or hatred flashed in her eyes. "No," she told me. "But his uncle does." She flipped over the binder and showed me a picture of her, Bentley and -to my surprise- my best-friend Paul. "That's him, Uncle Paul."

"I didn't know Paul was an uncle," I said confused. "He's never mentioned anything. Wait, James is your boyfriend?"

James is a complete man whore. He fucks anything with a pussy. I have hated that guy ever since I became old enough to know what sex was. He was a drunk and treated women horribly. I cannot believe he has a three year old son with this perfect women in front of me.

"Huh, no," she snorted with anger. "I hate James. I don't even know where he is. He ran out on me in Phoenix when I told him I was pregnant. I haven't seen him since."

That pissed me off to the point that i was shaking.

"Embry, are you okay, hun?" Bells asked as she put her hand on mine.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tell her as my shaking began to stop. I put my other hand on top of hers and smile down at her. "James doesn't deserve to have you or your son in his life. I can't believe he did that." I shook my head and she smiled at me.

"I like you Embry," she said. Once she did she immediately through her unoccupied hand over her mouth and started blushing.

"I like you to Bells," I said entwining out finders together. She dropped he hand and smiled. "I love your smile," she blushed, "and your blush."

She giggled and put her forehead on my shoulder. "Thanks," she whispered.

I smiled and nudged her as the teacher started to give the lesson. I let go of her hand and moved her chair so she could sit with her legs on top of mine. She giggled again and began writing the notes. I used my right hand to write and my left to run my hands up and down the exposed skin on her legs.

I wrote her a quick note and passed to her:

___Go out with me?_

___Like on a date?_

___Of course, babe. We could go anywhere you'd like(;_

___I would love too, but I don't have a baby sitter for Bentley/:_

___What about Paul? I mean he is his uncle. Also my best-friend Jared's girl friend is always ____looking for a baby sitting gig... I could introduce you guys?_

___Okay, I'll have to hang out with her first before I let her watch my baby._

___How about we go on a date on Friday? It gives you a few days to get to know Revalynn and me a bit more._

___I'd like that(: Do you want to come over tonight? We could watch a few movies and do homework together. You can meet Bentley._

___You want me to meet your son?_

___There's something special about you Embry, and I want you to meet my favorite person._

___It would be an honor to come over and meet your baby, what if he doesn't like me?_

___Are you really nervous about a three year old not liking you?_

___Yeah, so what?_

___I can just tell how you and Paul are best friends:b he's the same way._

___So what time do you want me to come over?_

___Right after school? You could follow me to the daycare and then follow me home?_

___Sounds like a plan._


	3. Chapter Two

Title: A New Beginning

Pairing: Embry and Bella

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance and Angst

Author: Daemon Elizabeth Productions, inc. ®

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. All rights reserved to Stephanie Meyer and her crew.

Chapter Two

Class went by pretty fast. I got some excellent notes and made plans to hang out with Embry after school. The lesson was over a few minutes before the bell rang and the teacher just let us talk.

"What's your next class, Bella?" Embry asked as I put my stuff in my purse.

"Lets see," I said standing up and taking my schedule out of my back pocket. I opened it up and saw that I had Photography. "Photography."

I looked at him and he nodded. "Do you need help finding it?"

"Yes, please." I said. I honestly have no idea where anything is in this school. "That would help me a lot."

He smiled at me just as the bell rang. "It's my pleasure," he told me taking my hand and leading me out of the classroom. We walked in silence for a while and I noticed people staring at me. I looked up at Embry and moved behind him a little bit. He noticed me move and looked down worriedly, "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him again, "Everyone is staring at me."

We stopped in front of a building and he opened the door for me. "It's because you're the new girl," he said putting his arm around my shoulder. I put my arm around his waist. "Plus you have the most popular guy in the school hooked." I laughed and smiled.

"You're hooked?" I asked blushing.

"Of course babe, why wouldn't I be?" he smirked at me. We stopped in front of a door and we leaned against the wall.

"You're cute," I told him as I felt my phone vibrate. "Hold on its from the day care." He looked at me concerned, but nodded.

"Hello," I answered.

"Yes, is this Miss Swan, Bentleys' mother?" asked the lady on the other end.

"Yes this is," I replied worriedly. "Is there a problem?"

"Well ma'am, it seems your son doesn't want to play outside with the other children," the lady told me.

I rolled my eyes, "That's odd, usually I say the words outside and he runs to the door." I told her, "Did you try putting his jacket on him?"

"That's the other thing," she told me. "We can't seen to figure out which one was his."

I rolled my eyes again. This is not a very good daycare. "Its the Arizona Cardinal's hoodie," I told her.

"Thank you so much Miss Swan," she said. "Sorry to call you and make you worried."

"Thank you," I said and hung up. I sighed and noticed Embry was still looking worried.

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, but I'm not taking him back to that daycare," I told him. "They gave him the wrong jacket and he knew it because he refuses to wear anything but his Cardinal's hoodie that his Grandad gave him."

"Oh wow," he scuffed. "They called you for that?"

I nodded. "Is this my class?" I asked as a girl with brown hair with blonde streaks came up. Embry nodded.

"Hey Em, whose this?" the girl asked. She was dressed in black jeans and a large black shirt.

"Revalynn this is Bella," he said. "Bells this is Revalynn, the girl I was talking to you about."

"Oh," I said. "It's nice to meet you," I said sticking out my hand. She shook it and looked confused.

"I told her that you were looking for a babysitting gig," Em explained to the confused looking Revalynn.

"Why would you tell her that?" she asked him.

"I'm looking for a baby sitter for Friday night," I told her taking out my binder and handing it to her. "Em wants to take me on a date and I need someone to watch my three year old son."

She looked at the binder and a smile appeared on her face, "He's so cute." she told me. "He kind of looks like Paul."

"Who looks like me?" I heared Paul ask coming up behind me. I turned around and there he was. A spiting image of his older brother. "Baby Bells?" he asked confused.

"Hey Paul," I smiled at him. "Long time no see."

He engulfed me in a hug and spun me around. "I've missed you loca!" he said excitedly. "How's baby Bentley? How old is he now like two?"

I laughed as he set me down, I heard Embry growl but ignored it. "Actually he's three," I told him.

"No way! My little nephew is growing up so fast!" Paul said excitedly. "I want to see him."

I nodded my head. "How about all of you guys come over. You can follow me from the daycare and you can all see him," I said looking at Revalynn. "Bring your boyfriends and girl friend if you want?" Everyone nodded and the bell wrong.

Paul and Revalynn walked into the class I had and I looked up at Embry. He looked down at me and gave me a hug. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we parted ways.


	4. Chapter Three

Title: A New Beginning

Pairing: Embry and Bella

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance and Angst

Author: Daemon Elizabeth Productions, inc. ®

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. All rights reserved to Stephanie Meyer and her crew.

Chapter Three

My first day of school went by quickly. I was so ready to get out of there so I could go get my son. I didn't like that day care at all and I wanted him with me.

I walked out of the girls' locker room into the rain. I put my hood on and walked to my car. I have a 2007 Mustang Convertible; it was a light blue with a black drop top. I just unlocked the door and put my bag inside when Embry ran up to me.

"Hey Bells," he said catching his breath.

"Hey Em," I replied with a smile on my face. "What's up?"

"My truck is in the shop," he told me looking a little guilty. "Could I hitch a ride with you to your house?" He rubbed the back of his neck waiting for my answer.

I smiled, "Of course love, hop in," he smiled and ran to the other side. I got in and turned it on just as he got in himself. "Do you mind if I turn on some music?"

I turned on the heater waiting for the engine and the car to heat up.

"Go right ahead," he told me throwing his backpack down by his feet. "It's your car, isn't it?"

I laughed; he had a point there. I turned on my iPod as I hooked it up to the cars stereo. I put it on shuffle and the song 'King for a Day by Pierce the Veil came on.

"I love this song," I said pulling out of my parking space.

"Pierce the Veil?" Embry asked looking my way.

"It is," I said turning onto the main road.

"Nice taste in music," he told me, I laughed again.

The rest of the drive was silent, a comfortable silence. I pulled into the parking lot and parked near the door. I put the car in park and turned to look at Embry.

"Do you want to come in or stay in the car?" I asked him.

"I'd like to come with you if you don't mind," I just nodded and turned off the ignition.

I grabbed my purse and Embry followed me inside. I pulled off my hood again and noticed that there was no receptionist. I rang the bell several times before someone finally came. I scuffed and rolled my eyes getting impatient.

"Have you been waiting long?" she asked sitting down at her desk.

"Actually we have," I said rudely. "I'm here to pick up my son and to withdraw him."

She looked at me with wide eyes but nodded. "What is your sons name?"

"Bentley Lahote," I told her, running my hand through my hair. She called someone and I heard running coming from behind me.

"Mama," Bentley exclaimed. "I misses you mama." I smile and pick him up and gave him a 'squeeze' hug.

"I missed you too," I told him giving him a kiss on his temple. I rested him on my hip and he put his head on my shoulder. I looked back to the receptionist. "My son will not becoming here anymore."

"We understand, Mrs. Lahot-"

"Swan," I said cutting her off. "Have a good evening."

Embry and I walked back outside before I introduced them to each other. I turned to Bentley and put his hood over his head before I turned to Em. I smiled at my son and turned my attention to Embry.

"Embry this is my son, Bentley," I told him smiling. "Bentley?"

"Yes mama," he said looking at me.

"B, this is my friend Embry," I said pointing to Embry.

"Hi there little man," Embry said bending down to B's eye level. "It's very nice to meet you."

B smiled and hid his face into my neck. I laughed. "Come on baby, say hi." He lifted his hand and waved it in the direction of Em. "Oh come on, you're never this shy. Sorry, he's never like this towards new people."

"No worries," he said laughing as we made our way back to the car. "I can be a little intimidating sometimes."

I buckled B into his car seat and hopped into the drivers seat. I put the music so it was Chase Coy and B clapped his hands. Chase is his favorite singer.

"Hey Bentley," I asked.

"Mama," he replied.

"Do you want to go see granddad and uncle Paul," I questioned.

"Uncle Paul," he asked excitedly clapping his hands. "Yeah mama lets go."

Embry and I laughed as we made our way to my house.


	5. Chapter Four

Title: A New Beginning

Pairing: Embry and Bella

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance and Angst

Author: Daemon Elizabeth Productions, inc. ®

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. All rights reserved to Stephanie Meyer and her crew.

Chapter Four

As we got to my house I could see Paul jumping up and down as he saw my car. There was a girl sitting on the hood of his truck, I noticed that she was laughing. Before I could turn the car off he opened my door.

"Paul calm down," I said as I slapped his chest.

"Uncle Paul," Bentley screamed from the back seat.

I turned off the car and got out, I pushed Paul backwards so I could get my son out.

"God Paul," I heard the girl speak. "Give her some space to move."

"Geez Paul," Embry said as I pulled B out of the car. "It's like you're a kid in a candy store."

Paul glared at Embry and took my son away from me. "Don't listen to him Bentley. He's just jealous that I like you better than him." Bentley giggled and laughed as his favorite uncle tickled him.

"You like me the most right?" the girl spoke again. I smiled at their banter.

"It's okay," Embry said putting an arm around my shoulders. "I like Bells better than you." Paul glared at him.

"Says my best friend," Paul scuffed. Bentley glared at Em.

The chick came over to me and held out her hand, "I'm Ally," she said and I shook her hand. "Paul girl friend." She was tall, almost as tall as Embry but Paul still towered over her. She had long brown hair with brown doe eyes and beautiful russet skin like the rest of them. She was beautiful.

"It's nice to meet you," I said smiling at her. "Bella, and that there in Paul's arms is my son Bentley."

"That's my mama," Bentley said wiggling out of Paul's arms. Paul put him down and walked over to us. He stopped in front of Embry and pulled on his sweat pants. "I love mama the most-est. Not you." He pointed his chubby little finger at him. "She's mine, got it?"

I couldn't help but laugh, as my son got protective of me. He wasn't very found of men, unless it was his uncle Paul or Grand-papa. I bent down and picked him up and put him on my left hip as Embry was on my right side. I kissed his head as he continued to glare at Embry.

"Hey Bentley," I said getting his attention. "Are you my boy?"

He looked at me and smiled his most innocent smile,

"Yes mama," he said. "I'm your only boy." He glared at Embry again.

Paul, Ally and I started laughing so hard that we had tears in our eyes. Embry looked offended then started laughing along with us. Bentley just kept on his innocent smile.

"Bella," Paul said as we settled down. Bentley put his head on my shoulder and yawned. "It's so obvious that he's your son."

I gave him a duh look, "I would hope so cause, he looks like me." I said smiling as I kissed his head. I gave Bentley back to Paul and headed into the house. "Are you guys hungry? I could make you guys something."

I looked between Embry and Paul, I noticed that their eyes sparkled at the word hungry. They started nodding their heads like crazy. I laughed as I walked into the kitchen with my boys following me. "You guys are such children." I laughed.

"Bella, they are always hungry," Ally said as she followed closely behind me.

"Hey there little Missy," Embry said faking offended. "If you bring up food or in Paul's case, Bentley, of course we're going to get excited."

"Exactly," Paul said sitting at the table. "Now make me food women."

I looked at Paul shocked. No one has ever talked to me that way since I dumped his brother three years ago. I glared at him and went up and slapped him. "Paul Mitchel Lahote," I scolded. "Don't you dare talk to me that way. You are not your brother and I will not tolerate you acting like him in front of me or my son." Paul looked scared and nodded his head. "There's a reason B doesn't see his dad."

"Mama," a scared Bentley screamed. "No yelling, it scares me." I picked him up and rocked him in my arms and I tried to calm him down.

"Mama's so sorry," I said running soothing circles on his back. "Uncle Paul was acting like your daddy and mama didn't like it." I told him and noticed that Paul looked guilty.

"I'm sorry baby girl," he told me. I just nodded.

"I don't like daddy," he told me while looking at me with tears running down his face. "He scary."

I sat him down on the counter top and whipped away his tears, "I know baby," I told him. "Mama's not going to let your daddy come near you. Neither will uncle Paul or Embry, you hear me?" He nodded.

"I love you mama," he told me kissing my check. "I loves you a lots."

"I love you too," I told him holding out my pinky. "Pinky swear promise." He smiled and stuck out his little pinky and wrapped it around mine.

"Pinky swears promise," he said.

"Bella, you are such a wonderful mom," Embry said as I hugged my son once more before putting him on the floor. He walked over to Paul and jumped on him. I saw Ally smile at Paul and Bentleys' interactions.

"Thank you," I said with confidence. "He's my world." Embry smiled and me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Can we eat now," Paul asked in a whinny voice. Bentley laughed at him and gave him a weird look while Ally hit him upside the head.

"You have no patience do you?" she asked her boy friend, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, of course," I said opening the fridge and grabbing ingredients for sandwiches. I got four adult sized plates out and a child sized one for B.

"Would you like some help Bella?" Ally asked standing up from her spot next to Paul.

"I would love some," I said smiling at her. "Thank you."

We were in the middle of making a sandwich when I felt a tug from my jacket. I looked down and B was trying to steal my phone. Paul and Embry started laughing as he turned around and started to tip toe away from me and back to Paul. I couldn't help but giggle along with them.

"What do you think you're doing," I asked him in my stern voice but not enough to make him cry again. I saw his little body jump and he fell on his bum. "Oh Bentley," I said laughing. "Are you okay?" I asked as a laughing Paul helped him up.

"I'm good mama," he said handing me back my phone. "Here," he said sheepishly.

I knelled down so i was his height and took the phone from him. "You want to play angry birds," I asked him as I opened the app. He nodded his head and i handed it to him. "Next time ask, don't steal." I told him. He nodded his head and turned to Embry.

"Look what i got," he said excitedly. "Mama let me play with her phone." I laughed and went back to making the sandwiches. The whole time feeling Embrys' eyes on me.


	6. Chapter Five

Title: A New Beginning

Pairing: Embry and Bella

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance and Angst

Author: Daemon Elizabeth Productions, inc. ®

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. All rights reserved to Stephanie Meyer and her crew.

Chapter Five

"Embry!" I heard my father yell before a crash came from outside my door. "Get your lazy ass out here now!"

I turned off my iPod and opened my door. Bracing myself for what was to come I slowly walked into the living-room. My father was in one of his moods again. He always gets like this on Mondays. Usually it's in the mornings, but it's just after 5 now, and he's about to blow a gasket.

"Yeah dad?" I said looking up at him.

"Didn't I tell you to do chores before I got home?" he yelled and threw a couple of dirty glass dishes on the floor, they shattered on contact.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "I completely forgot. I just got home a while ago and just started on my homework. I'll get right on that."

He looked at me pissed and I could tell he was already drunk. He picked up another dirty dish and threw it at me. It hit just above my eye and I started to bleed. I backed up a little after wincing at the pain. "The hell you will." he yelled coming towards me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me on the ground and started to kick me.

"Dad stop!" I yelled curling up. "Stop!"

"The fuck you say kid," he yelled getting into my face. "When I tell you to do something you better do, or the next time you'll get a worse beating."

I nodded getting up and rushing into the kitchen. I cleaned up the broken glass first before washing the dishes. _This is getting ridiculous. _I thought to myself. There were barley any dishes there. Just a bowl or two and the dishes from dinner. _Something must have pissed him off at work or something. _After I finished the dishes I started on the rest of my chores. Knowing that if I didn't do them with him watching I would get an ever bigger beating tonight, and I couldn't handle that tonight. I had a tone of homework tonight and a huge project due tomorrow.

I got to school early today, I left even before my dad was out of the shower. I didn't want to face him this morning. I had a huge bruise on the side of my body and I didn't want any more today. It hurt to put on my shirt and hoodie and I didn't want him to see me flinch this morning. He believed that showing weakness was for women and not for men. If I showed him weakness, I'd get a beating three times worse than just him kicking me.

"Hey Embry," Paul said walking up to me and bumping me a little. Normally I wouldn't have cared, but today it was the side where I had my bruise. I flinched and he saw. "You okay man? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, man." I told him shaking it off as I sat down at our usual table. "I'm all good."

He just nodded and began talking. "Yesterday was fun, don't you think? Bella is such a cool chick, isn't she?"

I had to smile and the thought of Bella, she was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met. The way she tended to her son and the way she put Paul in his place was very attractive. She's a great mom. "Yeah, she is." I said as I notice Ally, Revalynn and Jared walk up. "What happened between her and your brother?"

"Who are we talking about?" Revalynn asked as she sad down in between me and Jared.

"Are you talking about Bella?" Ally asked after she gave Paul a kiss. We both nodded. "She's really cool. I can"t believe you never mentioned her before."

"Whose Bella?" asked Jared looking confused.

"Embrys' new girl friend," Revalynn said laughing.

"She's not my girlfriend," I blushed.

"For now," Paul said throwing his arm around his girl. Out of the three of us guys I was the only one that has ever been single for a long period of time. He turned his attention to Jared. "You know how I told you I was an uncle?" Jared nodded. "She's my nephews mom. Jame's ex-girlfriend."

"Oh damn," he said shaking his head. "That's got to be tough. Is your brother back too?"

"No," I told him. "They broke up before Bentley was born."

Paul laughed, "He better not come back. After what he did to them, he better stay as far away from them as he can."

"Again," I say. "What happened between them?"

He looked behind me before replying. "You're gonna have to ask her that yourself." He nodded behind me. "Here she comes now."

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter Six

Title: A New Beginning

Pairing: Embry and Bella

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance and Angst

Author: Daemon Elizabeth Productions, inc. ®

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. All rights reserved to Stephanie Meyer and her crew.

Chapter Six

I woke up to the sound of Bentley and my dad. Seems that Bentley woke up and went in search of Grandad. My dad was tickling Bentley and he was giggling his little head off.

I got out of bed and walked into my dads room

"Mama, awake," Bentley yelled when he saw me. My dad saluted a good morning.

"Morning baby," I said, picking my son up. "You hungry?"

He shook his head up and down. "Eggs, mama."

I looked over at my dad who was in front of his closet getting out his uniform. "You okay with eggs, old man?"

He scuffed. "Old man?" I laughed. "You're 18 and have a 3 year old son and you're calling me old?"

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, before retaliating. "Me old, ha!" I laughed at him. "You're what, not even 40 with a grand child already?"

He turned to look at Bentley and I, "and whose fault is that?"

"James," I said and walking out of my fathers room. He laughed at my departure.

I dropped Bentley off at our neighbor across the street before I went to school. I parked my car and grabbed my things before starting my search for Embry and Paul. I found them in the court yard sitting at one of the tables. As I walked closer I caught the last of there conversation before Paul spotted me.

"You know how I told you I was an uncle?" I heard Paul ask a boy I didn't know. The boy nodded. "She's my nephews mom. Jame's ex-girlfriend."

I was taken by surprise that they were talking about me.

"Oh damn," unknown boy said. "That's got to be tough. Is your brother back too?"

"No," I heard another boy say, I recognized the voice, Embry. "They broke up before Bentley was born."

I heard Paul laugh, "He better not come back. After what he did to them, he better stay as far away from them as he can." Man I loved that kid. Always sticking up for people, even if he didn't know the whole situation.

"Again, what happened between them?" Embry asked Paul.

"You're gonna have to ask her that yourself, here she comes."

"Hey guys," I said sitting as the only bench that wasn't occupied.

"Hey Bella," Ally said with a smile. "We had fun yesterday, we should do it again sometime."

I smiled at her before replying. "That would be amazing. Feel free to pop in anytime you'd like, I'm sure Bentley would love to see you all again."

After we had an after school snack yesterday we all gathered in my living room playing random games with my son. He had so much fun and would not stop talking about them after they left.

"Speaking of Bentley," I said turning to Paul. "You have some competition."

Everyone at the table looked confused.

I couldn't help but giggle, "Bentley seems to have gotten his first crush on Ally."

"What!?" Paul asked shocked. Everyone laughed at his outburst. "Ally is my girl! I'm not letting my nephew steal her away."

Ally laughed at him, "I don't know, Bentley is a handsome little man."

"Hey watch it," I said, giving them a little mama bear. "That's my son your talking about. He's way to young for you." I laughed after saying this to let them know I wasn't completely serious.

"I'm Jared by the way," unknown guy, aka Jared, said sticking out his hand. "I'm Revalynn's boyfriend."

I shook his hand while replying, "Bella. Paul's big sister."

Paul scuffed and everyone laughed again. "_Big sister?_ No, little one, you're the _little_ sister."

"Paul, I'm older than you."

"So, I'm bigger than you."

"Oh kay, whatever." I laughed just as the bell rang.

**To be continued.**


End file.
